


Mini Halloween Special - Early Edition

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I KNOW IT'S EARLY, Slightly Lewd, Yuri, you can blame the game for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Look, I know it's early, but that's Bandori EN's own fault for putting a Halloween event in the game a month early.It made me really need to write some HimaTomo, and I added a short YukiLisa for funsies.





	Mini Halloween Special - Early Edition

**Author's Note:**

> If I waited a month to write this, I'd forget all about it.
> 
> Warning: It gets a little horny.
> 
> HimaTomo is the main focus here, as seeing Himari's "Sexy Vampire" card in the game was what made me want/need to write this in the first place. Without shame I will admit this is entirely catering to my own tastes. Though it took me a couple of days of workshopping to get to a state I was okay with. YukiLisa was easier to assemble, and more like a fun extra that wasn't really big enough to get its own fic. But I still wanted to write it, so since they were related to the same event, I thought it was fair to add it to this one.
> 
> I considered doing something with the others involved in the event too, but I just couldn't come up with any decent ideas for any of them. If anything pops up later, maybe I'll do a followup, or cheat, and add a second chapter to this.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Huh?"

"I'm a vampire now. I can't come inside unless you invite me," Himari said.

"Aren't you getting a little too much into the role?" Tomoe asked.

The two of them had been out doing Halloween fun stuff with a bunch of the others, and had now reached Tomoe's place on the way home.

"Aw, you could play along a little," Himari said, and pouted.

Tomoe shook her head, but then cracked a smile. "Won't you come inside, fair lady?" she asked in a formal tone. Surely there was no harm in it.

Himari brightened up immediately. "Why, I would love to~!" she said happily.

But once they were inside...

"Heh heh heh," Himari said, in an attempt at an evil laugh. "You have fallen for my trap!" She straightened her back to stand at her full height, with her hands on her hips. Which didn't really change how she was obviously shorter than Tomoe.

Tomoe blinked. "Trap?" she had to ask.

"Yes~. Now I can bite you, and you'll have to do what I say!" Himari grinned, showing her plastic fangs. Though they looked real enough at the moment.

"B-bite me?" Tomoe took a step back. "W-why would you do that?" she asked.

"To have you tell me all your secrets, ohohoho~," Himari said, raising her hand to her chin in the classic 'ojou-sama' pose.

"Uh... Himari..." Tomoe took another step back.

"Aw, come on," Himari deflated. "You said you'd play along," she said in a whiny voice.

Tomoe hadn't actually _said_ that, but... "Oh, alright," she surrendered, even though she wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

Himari cheered up again, and grabbed Tomoe's hand. "Come on!" she said, and dragged Tomoe up to her room.

"H-hey!" Tomoe yelped, but she followed along.

Himari smiled playfully as they sat down. She was still holding Tomoe's hand, and lifted it up. Then she opened her mouth, and gently bit the hand. Tomoe didn't feel that much, but she still winced a little.

"Now you are under my thrall~," Himari said in a dramatic voice. "Tell me, what is the most embarrassing thing you've done?" she asked.

"This, probably," Tomoe answered, as she was starting to seriously blush.

Himari shot her an annoyed look. "Would it kill you to take this seriously?" she asked.

"Hey, if I have to tell the truth, then I'll tell the truth," Tomoe said. She certainly couldn't think of anything else more embarrassing than this off the top of her head.

Himari sighed. "Fine. But I'll hold you to the 'telling the truth' thing," she said seriously.

She made another bite, still gentle, closer to Tomoe's wrist.

Tomoe felt her heart thump.

"Tell me, what is your greatest fear?" Himari asked. That seemed like a nice and easy one.

"Uh..." Tomoe wasn't sure what to answer. "Moths, maybe?"

Himari blinked. "Moths?" she echoed in disbelief.

"They're creepy!" Tomoe said, shuddering a little.

"But your greatest fear? Geez..." Himari sighed. "Maybe I need to change tactic... also, these are kinda awkward..." she said, and pulled the plastic fangs out.

She wasn't about to give up yet, so she rolled up Tomoe's sleeve a bit, and placed another bite on the wrist. A little firmer this time.

Tomoe's heart thumped again. _Himari's teeth are directly on my skin_ , she thought, unable to help herself.

"Tell me... hm... tell me, how do you feel..." Himari's tone was a little different.

"Awkward," Tomoe answered truthfully. "Ow!"

Himari had bit again, harder. "I wasn't done!" She looked annoyed again. "I was going to say, how do you feel about me?"

"O-oh... sorry..." Tomoe said, then wondered why she was apologising. Himari was the one biting _her_.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Himari's eyes narrowed, and she rolled Tomoe's sleeve up past her elbow. "Well, answer the question," she said, and made another bite further up past the wrist. Not as hard as the one before, but she made herself felt.

"Um, w-what was the question again?" Tomoe asked, stalling.

"How do you feel..." Himari's next bite was nearly halfway up Tomoe's forearm. "About me?"

"W-what do you mean?" Tomoe had a pretty good idea, but she was still stalling, not sure how she wanted to answer.

"Do you like me?" Himari asked, and bit again.

"Uh..."

"Remember." Bite. "You have to tell the truth." The bites were slowly progressing up towards Tomoe's elbow. A little firmer each time. They started to leave marks behind. "Well?"

Tomoe's heart was beating faster and faster. "Uh..." When Himari pushed Tomoe's sleeve further up, and was about to make her first bite above the elbow, Tomoe finally cracked. "A-alright, fine, yes! I like you! I love you!"

Himari stopped, and pulled back. "Oh..." It was what she had hoped to hear, but actually hearing it was somehow different. "Uh... good," was all she could think to say as her face started heating up.

They went silent for a minute.

Then Tomoe said in a bashful tone: "Um... you... you don't have to stop..."

Himari looked up, and noticed how flushed Tomoe was looking. And how she seemed to be breathing heavy.

"If you insist," she said with a victorious smile. "Maybe I should go for the main prize, then..." Pulling Tomoe down closer, she tugged on the string to undo the bow on the choker, and sank her teeth right into Tomoe's neck.

* * *

"No one thought I made a good cat," Yukina said. It was hard to tell if you didn't know her well, but she was definitely sulking.

She had been out on a Halloween event with Ako and some of the others earlier, and had gone to Lisa's afterwards. Still wearing the cat ears and tail.

"Awww. I'm sure you're a great cat, Yukina," Lisa said comfortingly, and patted Yukina on the back.

"Hmph."

"Why don't you show me?" Lisa suggested.

"Alright," Yukina said, and stood up. She took a deep breath, then: "Hiss!" Holding her hands forth like claws, she made a fierce sound.

Lisa desperately fought the urge to laugh. "What was that?" she asked.

"It's what cats do to be scary, Lisa," Yukina said. "They hiss."

Lisa got up too. "I'm sure, but I think people were expecting more..." She wasn't sure how to explain it. But maybe she could demonstrate. "Can I borrow those?" she asked, pointing at the ears.

"Huh? Sure..." Yukina replied, then carefully took the ears off, as if she was worried about damaging them, and handed them over to Lisa.

Lisa put them on. "See, I think people expected more like..." She made her hands into playful paw shapes, and went: "Nya~!" She winked. "You know?"

Yukina's cheeks had suddenly gotten very rosy, and she was giving Lisa a look she hadn't experienced before.

"Do it again," Yukina said.

"Eh? Again?"

Yukina nodded eagerly.

"Um... nya~?" Lisa went again, feeling a little more awkward this time.

"Again." Yukina's eyes were sparkling.

"Yukina?"

Yukina suddenly tackled Lisa onto the bed.

"Yukina?!"

"Again," Yukina insisted.

"Um..."

Yukina looked intensely serious, and... excited.

"N-nyaaa~," Lisa said. She couldn't really do the hand pose with Yukina on top of her like that, so she put some extra effort into the meow.

"Good kitty~," Yukina said affectionately, and kissed Lisa deeply.

Lisa wasn't entirely sure how things had reached this point, but she wasn't about to complain. Instead she wrapped her arms around Yukina, and pulled her further down.

**Author's Note:**

> Himari and Tomoe are such wonderful disasters, and I love them a lot.


End file.
